1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system and a method for operating a vehicle with a steering system. The steering system comprises a steering wheel, a steering system control unit, and a steering assistance unit with a motor to assist a driver of the vehicle during a predefined steering movement at the steering wheel for steering steerable wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle, a steering system, in particular an electric steering system, can increase the comfort for a driver of the motor vehicle during steering, for example by facilitating the steering movement of the driver during steering during the turning and/or the return travel of the steering wheel. For this purpose, the steering system first senses the steering movement of the driver and then assists the steering as a function of the sensed steering movement of the driver.
In modern motor vehicles, steering wheel locks are used which are transferred, for example by a locking bolt, from a released position into a position in which the steering system is blocked when an ignition key is withdrawn from an ignition lock of the motor vehicle. In this context, for example a device of a locking bolt is arranged directly under the steering wheel of the steering system in the driver's cab of the motor vehicle.